


Friends To Lovers

by er_hill7



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_hill7/pseuds/er_hill7
Summary: Dele Alli walks into the room to see Sonny crying... it ends up in an argument but what happens from there?
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min
Kudos: 7





	Friends To Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom I’ve ever written so please no hate and leave a like :)

Son wasn’t the type of person to feel sad and down but for some reason right now he felt like just dying. He wasn’t usually depressed and moody but tonight just was one of those bad nights that everyone gets, however you wouldn’t expect for the happiest man in the world to feel this way.

Although he was surrounded by his teammates and his friends constantly, he felt lonely and cold inside like no one cared about him at all. Even though he had so many people to talk to about it, he just shut them out thinking they wouldn’t care. Dele has realised something was wrong with son hours ago however didn’t want to say anything. He knew that he was going to have to talk to him soon otherwise things could get out of hand. 

Dele approached the hotel room he was sharing with Son and opened the door to find the Korean with his head in his knees crying. 

“Son? Are you okay?” Dele walked across the room and sat by him as he wrapped an arm around him. “You can talk t-“ Dele got cut off as Son began speaking.

“It’s everything.. my home life is shit, I feel so empty when I’m training and i feel as if no one is there for me anymore...” Tears filled his eyes...

“Son listen to me loads of people care about you and don’t ever thi-“

Son began to raise his voice a little “you just don’t get it do you! You don’t have to have the struggle of thinking that your friends and family just don’t care about you!” The Korean stood up and so did Dele

“Just stop cutting me off in the middle of sentences okay! Let me talk to you for fuck sake and stop acting like a twat!” Dele instantly regretted what he just said and knew he’d upset Son.

Son put his coat on and stormed out the room. Dele buried his face into his hands and muttered something under his breath.

“Fuck”

As Son walked through the main doors of the hotel out into the city of Manchester ,since Spurs were playing them in a days time, he put on his gloves and rubbed his hands together. A few moments had past but because of the trail of Sons emotional thoughts it felt like he had been walking for an eternity. From behind him in the distance he could here a voice, like someone shouting his name, and that someone being Dele. He ran up to Son and gave him a massive hug.

“I’m so sorry... for what I said I regret it and I’ll never say anyth-“

Before he could finish he felt Sons cold lips right on his, his heart was beating so fast and his mind had so many thoughts in right now. ‘Is Son kissing me?’ ‘What’s happening?’ ‘Is this right?’ 

The Korean backed off as he just started at Dele as Dele just stared back at Son. 

“Did you just kiss me...?” 

“Y-yeah...is that okay...?” Sons’ voice cracked at the end showing he was nervous. 

Dele looked down at Son and kissed him right back. They felt their cold lips touching each others as it started to snow in the cold city.

“Maybe we should head back” Dele said 

“Yeah come on” They both headed back to the hotel giggling about what they just experienced.

“Hey Dele..?”

“Yeah Son?”

“I-I love you..” 

“I love you too” 


End file.
